This Can't Be Good
by NamiMakimono
Summary: Gaara, hugging, and... cookies. Another short CRACKfic I wrote. No pairings.


**Another short CRACKfic that I wrote. No flames please! I was just bored out of my mind the day I wrote this!**

**No pairings.**

_Stops, then sighs..._

**I do not own Naruto... **_mumbles_**.. damn it.**

* * *

Gaara stood there at the training grounds looking down at a brown haired girl who was staring wide eyed back up at him, her mouth slightly open as she kept her eyes locked with his. Everyone else that watched, waited silently for the enevitable death of a girl to take place... mainly the rookie nine taking bets to see how long Gaara would last before he snapped.

Kiba leaned over to Sasuke and whispered, "Twenty minutes." The raven shook his head and pointed to the red head's non-existant eyebrow twitching, "Ten minutes, tops." Naruto looked at them, "I have faith in Gaara, he won't snap." They looked back and watched quietly.

Mayu stared in awe of the red head, keeping her soft brown eyes on his seafoam green ones. She already had it set in her mind that this new person was going to be her friend... whether he liked it or not. A look of determination crossed her face as she slowly stood up, looking up slightly as Gaara was a good few inches taller than her.

Kankuro and Temari stared worriedly at the other people, Kakashi watched in amusement of what was going on and the bets. Kankuro leaned over to the others, Is she insane or is she just looking for a painful death?"

Shikamaru and the others shook their heads as he sighed, "Sadly, she's perfectly sane. Just easily... amused."

The siblings looked back to their brother, who was developing several nervous ticks as he watche dMayu slowly get closer, a small smile on her face as he twitched again and his sand slowly swirling around his feet.

Naruto blinked and looked to the others, "Nevermind what I said, I bet anything else, she'll do something to catch him offguard."

Sakura and Ino watched in amusement as Gaara's sand moved slower as Mayu stayed still. Everyone sighed in reloief as he seemed to relax slightly.

Mayu tilted her head to the side as she continued to look at him. Gaara blinked, "What?"

Everyone hushed as all of their attention went to the two again.

No one could've seen this coming, not even the sensei's. Everyone's jaws dropped as Kankuro and Temari blinked slowly as they processed what was happening.

Mayu had latched herself to Gaara in the form of a hug. She ws grinning as she hugged the frozen red head, "You're nice."

Gaara stood there quietly, his sand having stopped from the confusion of someone actually wanting to touch him but a girl wanting to hug him was something he had never had to deal with before.

He stared down at her slowly then back to everyone else who looked like the end of the world was at hand, then back to Mayu and blinked as she smiled more and pulled out a black bag that hid it's contents.

"I have something you might olike. I made them myself!" Mayu beamed as she pulled back long enough to barely open the bag, then she looked back at him, "Close your eyes and open your mouth."

Kakashi chuckled as everyone gaped at her. Mayu growled and glared up at Gaara making him stop breathing, "Close them and open your mouth or I'll have to force you," all of this said with the same smile on her face.

Everyone shivered as Gaara gulped quietly and did as he was told. Mayu smiled with her eyes closed and popped something small into his mouth, "Now close."

The others waited quietly as Gaara chewed. When he opened his eyes, they were big and he smiled.

Let me repeat that again.

He. Smiled.

Temari and Kankuro gainted from that alone but what had everyone else completely speechless was the red head hugging Mayu, on his own, without anybody threatening to kill him.

She grinned and patted his head, "I'm Mayu... Otsuka, Mayu." The red head blinked, "Sabaku no Gaara..." he seemed to be thinking, "can I have the rest?" he asked pointing to the bag.

Mayu shrugged, "Why not?" Gaara ate the last of what Mayu had made and was still for about 2.34 seconds, just the exact amount of time for all the sugar from the bag of cookies to flood his system.

He grinned, picked Mayu up and spun her around, "You're my new friend!"

Kakashi dropped his book adn Chouji started choking on his chips. The others blinked in total shock.

Gaara's smiling.

He's actually touching someone.

"What did you give him Mayu?" Naruto called over to the spinning girl.

She giggled and pointed to be let down, "Homemade cookies. Why?"

The blonde dropped his head as Sasuke groaned, "That would explain it."

Temari woke up and kicked Kankuro in his side to wake him up, "Baka! Wake up! Gaara had cookies."

Kankuro sat straqight up, "Hide me! Last time he had cookies, he wanted to do my facepaint... I looked like a clown!"

Temari started laughing, "Too late for that."

He grolwed and looked over to their brother who was in the process of glomping a squeaking Mayu.

"Uh... is he okay?" Sakura asked as Gaara stood still while holding Mayu. His eyes slowly reverting back to normal.

Kankkuro blinked, "When he comes off his sugar high..." he gulped loudly, "Gaara tried to kill whoever's closest."

Everyone looked from him back to the red head who was looking at them then the smiling girl, and then back. Sand slowly swirling around them as Naruto began to worry for his friend's safety. The last second Mayu looked up at Gaara and grinned, "What are you going to do?"

The sand puled as Mayu chuckled softly, "You can't kill me."

"Who said anything about killing you?" he grinned evilly at her. Mayu blinked quickly, "Uh... he did," she pointed to Kankuro who tried to hide. Gaara chuckled, "No, I try to kill him, whenever I can, that's nothing new."

Kankuro paled and looked to his sister for help but she just shrugged.

Mayu nodded for a minute, then smiled, "I have more cookies at my house."

Everyone gasped as Gaara grinned and nodded as Mayu pulled the red head to her house.

"Well..." Kiba blinked trying to find the words, "that... was..."

"Odd..." Sasuke said as everyone nodded.

Hinata looked around, "W-what now?"

Just then a squeal reached their ears.

"I think, he found the cookies," Ino sighed as the others nodded.

Naruto grinned, "Wanna go watch?"

Before you could blink, several ninjas left the training grounds to go watch a hyper possessed red head.

Still quiet creepy by the way.

* * *

_**Owari**_

**Do not flame!**

**I was completely bored.**

**And before I get another message about 'who is Mayu', go to my page and read please.**

**Message and tell if I was just too bored or if I had a good idea.**

**Thanks!**


End file.
